


Final fantasy XV: The White Mage

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Babysitting, Betrayal, Chosen King, Established Relationship, Execution, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Having Faith, Healer, Healers, Honor the Dead, Humanity, Humanity Restored, Immortality, Loss of Faith, Redemption, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, burning at the stake, defying the gods, eternal love, fall from grace, follows the game plot a bit, relationship in crisis, stealing a soul, the empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: Before there were Oracles and before the crystal chose Ardyn, there were White Mages. a nomadic tribe who healed the sick and cared for the poor. Sadly they could not stop the blight and were hunted down one by one.All except for one who was Ardyn's lover, Serenity who disappeared along with the betrayer.After two thousand years of peace the chancellor of Niflhiem and his enchanting wife present themselves to the King of Lucis with an offer of peace between the two kings. Along with the terms that the crown prince must marry the oracle.While Ardyn is bent on revenge, Serenity just wants this all to end.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Guess who played FFXV? Me! I have never played the game series before but I do know it and when I got my onw PS4 I decided to play FFXV out of curiosity.   
> Spoiler warning!!!  
> I don't care what people say about it! I LOVED IT!!!!!!! NOCTIS AND LUNA FOREVER!!!!!! My few complaints are they those two didn't at least a touching reunion before all the drama, Luna dies before she could hear Noct's voice again, Noct dies and that we don't get to see Luna fight!!!!!! I have seen the omen trailer and watched Kingsglaive! She can fight!
> 
> Anyway.... I also felt a tiny bit sorry for Ardyn. I feel sorry for the man he used to be not the one we see in the game.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!!!

The White Mages.

A nomadic tribe of healers long forgotten in Eos history.

In the times before the Bahamut gave the first oracle his trident, the mages were the ones people would gather around to be healed.

They traveled far and wide healing the sick and aiding the poor as it was their custom to never turn away from a person’s time of need. They treated everyone equally no matter how rich one was or how powerful they were, the Mages treated everyone the same and never turned one away if they could not afford treatment.

They used ancient magic for their healing and used herbal remedies as they viewed such herbs as gifts from the gods. Aside from healing and charity, fighting was essential in their lives. At a young age they knew out to draw a sword at a threatening opponent. They can kill if needed but it would be avoided.

The mages lived simple lives, their worldly possessions would often be no more than the clothes off their backs under their white hoods.

It was also a lonely life.

Once a mage reached the age of thirteen, they would break away from their tribe and head off on their own to help the needy and sick. Along the way they would be joined by fellow mages or those who wished to study to become a mage and together they would make their own tribe. The men and women were equal in every sense, they each cared for the children of the tribe and they would fight to protect their tribe side by side. And when it came to matters of the heart, it was very complex. A mage can only have one lover in their lifetime, a soulmate they would say. No one knows when it would happen but they did know that once a mage and their soulmate locked eyes with one another, their souls would intertwine and their hearts would beat as one. If one were to die than so would the other so they be together in the afterlife.

Quite a lovely story but there would be no happy ending.

Despite their best efforts, the white mages were powerless to stop the Starscourge as it rapidly spread throughout Eos. No ancient magic nor herbal remedy could stop the disease from taking over the human body.

As a result, the o people started to lose faith in the very healers they once loved and somehow, they blamed _them_ for the plague and condemned them as heretics. One by one, a mage would be caught and executed by burning. Be it a man, a woman or a child no mage was safe and they were all wiped of the map and the history books.

All except for one.

….

She watched from afar as the fires consumed what was left of her caravan. The people welding their torches were celebrating as if they rid themselves of the monsters who let them die of the blight. When, in bitter reality, they just massacred the last remaining white mages.

Her friends and family.

Innocent children and babies who did not deserve such a cruel fate.

How she was able to escape would be a question she would asked herself.

Tears fell down her ash covered cheeks, she wanted to cry out but she did not. Instead she watched the people with torches. Her silver eyes that once held love for humanity were now glazed over with pure hatred and disgust.

_‘My people cared for you and treated your ills! This is our thank you!?’_

“My, my, is that hatred in your eyes my dear Serenity?” a voice full of charm rang among the sound of burning wood and bones.

Ardyn, dressed in a black cloak that covered his once princely garbs, walked up to the young girl and placed a hand on a tear stained cheek, wiping the tears that dared to fall from her lovely eyes with his thumb.

“Hatred is not for you my dear,” He said softly, “Though I will admit that it is justified.”

Serenity said nothing but she threw herself in her lovers embrace, he turned the embrace by wrapping his cloak around her while running his fingers through her soft ebony hair.

“We tried to help them! Why did this happen Ardyn?!” She sobbed but she knew the answers already.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the man was meant to be king, tried to save the world by absorbing the blight into himself while his beloved Serenity documented the plague in hopes of finding a way for her people to fight it. But their efforts were meet with disastrous results.

Ardyn was denied his rights to the throne by the hands of his brother and Serenity lost her people.

What a cruel fate for the lovers who only wanted to stop eternal darkness.

“Let’s go darling, we have much to do.”

In a rather flamboyant but gentlemen manner, he scooped up the mage in his strong arms. Ardyn felt that Serenity too exhausted to move after witnessing the fall of her people and running for her life.

Once again, the last mage was quiet as she rested her head against the man’s shoulder. For a man who was called a daemon with no heart or mercy, he was surprisingly still the kind and gentle man she had meet for what seemed a lifetime ago.

Ardyn looked down at her beautiful face placed a soft kiss on her crown. At least he knew that he would not be alone in his quest for revenge.

Looking over her beloved’s shoulder to look at the fire one last time, Serenity bid farewell to her family and friends.

And she bid farewell to the life she once knew.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this!

“What a lively city,” declared a young girl as she walked around the streets of the kingdom Insomnia. She wore a white hooded cloak over a gray long-sleeved dress that stopped at her knees and black shoes. A rather scandalous way to dress but her cloak covered her well.

It had been two years since she left her tribe to venture on her own. Her mother had expressed concern of her leaving at such a bad time. There was a mysterious plague running about Eos and since the mages could not find a way to stop or prevent it, she was worried for her only daughter. It took serenity a great deal to ease her worries. She knew how to fight daemons and she did not need to worry about bandits since Serenity was a skilled fighter already.

Perhaps that had eased her mother’s worries to let her child go.

Serenity was now fifteen when her travels took her to Insomnia, she had heard rumors of a healer who saved people from the starscourge and decided to see for herself. The supposed healer lived in Insomnia and he was coming home from a journey of healing.

‘How can one man heal someone who is blighted when the mages cannot even go near it without the risk of being exposed?’ Serenity thought to herself, ‘Probably just another naga oil salesman.’

Deep in her thoughts, she almost failed to notice the crowd gathering around the town square.

“He has arrived!”

“Hail Ardyn! Our healer!”

“Our savior!”

Serenity looked up and saw a black chocobo walking about, it rider was a man in a black robe, he had red hair, A color that she had never seen before and a kind smile.

‘Ardyn huh?’ But then a thought struck her, ‘As in prince Ardyn?’

Wanting a better view, Serenity pulled her hood back to see if she was correct. The red hair that shone in the sun and the kind golden eyes were enough to convince her that the healer she heard of was indeed to first prince.

Serenity found her herself wanting to see a better view of the man but the task was simply said than done. The people began to push and shove around her until a careless individual gave a rather violent pushed against her back sending tumbling to the ground.

“Ah!” was all that came out of her mouth when she fell, Serenity was able to brace herself by putting her hands in front of her to soften her landing. Her knees were scraped and she only hope that they were not bleeding.

Just when she was about to stand up, a gloved hand was offered to her.

“Are you alright?” a man’s voice so smooth and kind asked in worry.

She looked up and behold to her was the healer she wanted to see. Ardyn was kneeling in front of her with his hand to her. His face was etched in worry when he saw her being shoved out of the unruly crowd.

Their eyes meet and time stopped around them.

Golden meet silver and their hearts began to beat as one.

Serenity blushed and graciously took the man’s hand.

“Y-yes, I am quite alright.”

Ardyn helped her stand but he did not let go of her hand.

….

Serenity shot opened her eyes with a gasp, dropping her silverbush on her vanity table.

‘When did I start thinking about that?’ she thought to herself, ‘And… when was the last time I thought of mother?’

Picking up the brush, she ran through her soft waves of raven hair. In her tribe, it was customary to dress the girls like boys because it kept them safe when they would travel and that meant that their hair was to be cut short.

During her time with her beloved, she grew it long because there was no need to dress as a boy. In fact, there was no need for her to be anything at all these days.

Every day was dull in her eyes, it was the same routine say after day. Serenity would wake from her slumber and sit in front her silver vanity to brush her hair and try on the many jewels her husband had given her over the years. And after that she would follow him to wherever he was needed and would either take notes of today’s events or simply be pretty.

Afterwards, she and Ardyn would retire for the night.

A dull routine.

As dull as the room in the Niflhiem palace given to her by the emperor. The interior was white and grey from the furniture to the grand canopy bed on the on the platform behind her. The floor was black tile and she requested that she at least have plush rugs so she would not have to walk barefoot on the cold floor.

The Emperor Aldercapt gladly granted her many small requests. Perhaps it was because of the obsession he had for her, never hiding the lecherous gaze he would give her when she would accompany her beloved husband when he would be summoned by said emperor.

Speaking of her beloved husband, a soft groan requested her attention.

“Dear Serenity, why have you left our bed?” Ardyn roused as he sat up, the cream white silk sheets pooled around his waist but it did nothing to conceal the truth that he was naked, “And I do not recall seeing you in that nightgown before we fell into slumber.”

Serenity gave a soft and amused smile, she stood up and walked to the bed.

“I do prefer to wear clothes when I brush my hair, dear Ardyn,” she said as she crawled to the bed and straddled his lap.

The man gave a soft chuckled and teased the thin black straps that held the black garment up with one hand while and arm was wrapped around Serenity’s waist.

“Well this bed has a no clothing policy, I’m afraid they will have to go. If not, I shall enforce the policy myself.”

“Is that a threat I hear in your voice?”

Ardyn smirked and swiftly removed the gown, “Much better.”

Serenity gasped softly when her bare skin was pressed against her husband’s warm chest. After all the years they have been alive to wander the world, she wondered how she was still able to feel the same feel excited when she and Ardyn made love.

“My darling Serenity…” Ardyn pressed soft kisses against his wife’s soft skin, enjoying the soft gasps of pleasure she would make.

When he gave her breasts his attention, serenity wrapped her arms around his head and ran her fingers though his hair. Ardyn in turn cupped a breast and ran a thumb over her sensitive bud and took it in his mouth to suck.

“Ah!”

He chuckled which gave soft vibrations adding to the pleasure.

“Mmm… you want me to do something for you?”

Hearing that question made Ardyn stop his small torture and he looked up at his wife, “How did you know?”

Serenity smiled softly and played with his hair, “You have not kissed me yet, you always make sure my lips have been acquainted with yours before we make love. So, tell me love, what is it you want me to do?”

Ardyn sat up straight and trialed a finger across the woman’s face softly, “The takeover of Tenebrae was a success.”

“That quickly?”

“Do not act surprised my darling, you knew it would be swift.”

Serenity rolled her eyes, “Go on.”

“Yes, my dear, Queen Sylva has ‘unfortunately’ killed in an accidental fire.”

Serenity as a mage would have felt deep sorrow for the queen’s demise because she had left behind two young children but she did not. She simply nodded as if she was told what todays breakfast was.

“And why does that concern me?”

“Princess Lunafreya is in line to be the next oracle, I want you to supervise her until she is appointed as such.”

Hearing that made Serenity growl softly and she pushed her husband’s hand away, “You want me to babysit that bitch’s descendant?!”

“Now my dear it is only temporary.”

She got off Ardyn’s lap and threw on the nightgown before walking away to look out the window on the other side of the room.

“You are asking for the impossible! I will end that line myself if you send me to that girl!”

“You are correct, I am.”

By then, the man got out of bed and threw on a pair of black pants before going to his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “You want nothing more than to snuff out the very line that turned their back on your people.”

“All I asked was for that woman to say a prayer for them,” Serenity said darkly, “A simple prayer so that their souls could find peace.”

She remembered that day, the first oracle refused such a request because she claimed that the mages were tainted because one of their own had lain with the accursed. In other words, serenity had fallen in love with Ardyn and that she herself had doomed her people.

As a result, Serenity hated the oracle line and wanted it to end.

“Trust me my dear, I would not have asked you in the first place.”

“Then why?” She asked as she leaned against her husband’s warmth, she could never stay mad at him.

“because you loathe the life you have here. Walking behind me and acting gorgeous. All the while that lecherous old man undresses you with his eyes”, He tightened his hold on her but was careful not to hurt her, “that is not what I want for you. Your intelligence is being wasted and you are being seen as an object of one’s desire.”

“And you think me being a babysitter will change that?” Serenity asked, “It feels more of a downgrade.”

“I know but it is all I can give you now, only until she appointed oracle.”

Serenity pondered the position for a while, if being a babysitter to the next oracle meant that she will temporarily leave Niflhiem for a lengthy time period, how could she refuse?

“Very well but I will not enjoy it.”

Ardyn turned her around and traced her bottom lips with his thumb, “Just so you know, we will be separated for some time.”

Serenity just smiled softly, “Is my dear husband sad I will not accompany him to bed for now?”

“No,” He chuckled but in his eyes, there was hint of melancholy, “I am just concerned that being apart from will bring back… unpleasant memories of the olden days.”

“For you or me?”

“Both?”

Stretching on her tip toes, Serenity tilted her head back and puckered her lips slightly. Ardyn gave her a sweet kiss while his arms were still wrapped securely around his wife. How is it that he was still able to feel the fiery passion he would experience every tike her kiss her? How her touch still gave him jolt of immense pleasure was a mystery. All he knew right now was that he needed to get his wife into bed, urgently.

“Mm…” Serenity wrapped her arms around the man’s neck because her legs were giving out.

Ardyn took this as an opportunity to hoist her up and carried her to their bed in hopes to continue what they had started.

…

‘This is Fenestala manor?’

Serenity looked up at the mountain like castle in a bit of awe, “Was the castle built around it or is it the mountain itself?”

She had just gotten off the train from Niflhiem, she was told that Tenebrae’s climate would be slightly warmer but would maintain a cool climate because of the trees. So, for the occasion, Serenity donned a simple white knee length dress with black folded cuffs, the button on the front were also black and the hem had a lace design. She wore black tights and blacked low-heeled boots that went up to mid-calf. And over the outfit was her pure white hooded cloak with the two of the four clasps unbuttoned and her hair was styled in a wide fishtail crown with her hair down.

Her appearance caused many heads to turn, not because of how odd she was dressed but because of she was.

Officially, there was one chancellor of Niflhiem. That being the eccentric and flamboyant Ardyn Izunia whose behavior was both polite and performative with his expressions and movements being exaggerated. But everyone in Eos knew that there were two chancellors. Serenity Izunia who was known as the docile wife who always followed her husband whenever he was seen. But it was mostly a ruse because once Ardyn would give her the chance to speak, serenity would show her true colors. She was an intelligent, vivacious and independent woman who would intimidate the opposite sex with her soul piercing silver eyes.

While it was not uncommon to see her in Niflhiem territories, it was odd that she was alone. But her appearance alone had them worried.

It had not been long since Tenebrae was annexed to the Empire and queen Sylva’s body was not yet cold, why was the chancellor here?

Serenity breathed in some of the Tenebrae fresh air, blissfully ignoring the tense atmosphere her presence was causing, picked up her leather suitcase and walked out of the train station to make her way to the castle. She left many at the station praying for the royal children.

….

“Fancy seeing you here,” Serenity did not need to hear an introduction to who the tall beautiful woman in the oriental clothing was.

Gentiana stood before her in a cool calm, her eyes remained closed and held a peaceful expression. She was standing in front of the double doors that lead to the princess’s bedroom.

“Child of the mages, what brings her here?”

Serenity narrowed her eyes after hearing that but answered nonetheless, in her own eccentric like way, “The Empire feels that it is in Lunafreya’s best interest that I, Serenity Izunia, were to look after her until she is named the next… oracle.”

She shuddered, just saying that word left a bitter taste in her mouth.

There was brief silence and the messenger spoke, “Why does the word oracle bring such hatred to the mage’s heart?”

“I believe that is none of your business,” Serenity remarked coldly, “Now please, step aside and let me acquaint myself with the princess.”

Gentiana gave one nod and opened the door for the mage to enter.

“Princess?” Serenity looked around the grand room, fit for a princess was what she thought, “Are you here?”

She heard the closing of a book and her attention was brought plush chairs surrounding a small table. First, she saw a young teenage boy standing up first, he wore a white and gray jacket over a black dress shirt and black pants with boots. He had platinum blonde hair that was swept back and he had a unique coloring in his eyes, one eye was a rich violet and the other was blue.

And then her focus on the young girl who was sitting near the boy. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair and bangs, she wore white dress with ruffled hems and flat shoes. The girl looked up with a curious look in her blue eyes and Serenity froze and dropped her suitcase in shock.

The former crown prince of Tenebrae, Ravus Nox Fleuret was unhappy with the sudden visitor who dared to walk in his sister’s room.

“Who are you? State your business!” He ordered.

Serenity at first did not hear the boy as she was still invested on Lunafreya but when Ravus barked his order again, she shook her head and answered.

“such a foul temper for a former prince,” She said with an added smirk, “I am Chancellor Izunia,” Serenity gave bow that was close to mocking, “I am here by order of the Empire to ensure the care of Lady Lunafreya until she called as oracle.”

Ravus clenched his fists in anger, first his mother was killed by the king, his country and birthright was stripped from him and now there was a woman dressed in white declaring to be the chancellor of said country.

“You lie! The empire chancellor is a man!”

“Officially there is one but unofficially there’s two,” Serenity, unfazed by the boy’s behavior, stood up and walked to the children, Lunafreya was quick to notice a slight limp, “One is my husband and then there’s me. Now, are you done talking to your sister?”

The boy gritted his teeth, he looked at his sister and placed a gloved hand on her head softly and left the room. He made sure to bump against the woman roughly.

“What a lovely boy,” Serenity muttered and turned her attention to the girl who was still sitting on the chair, “So you are Lunafreya?”

“… Yes I am. Was your trip long?”

Lunafreya was quiet but polite, serenity had to give the girl credit for that.

“Well… as I told your… very impolite brother, I was sent here by the Empire to ensure your development until you are named oracle.”

The child nodded, her hands were folded gracefully on her lap and her feet were crossed elegantly.

“And just so you know, I am not here to be your friend, I am not here as a surrogate mother and I will not be the one to guide you when you receive your ‘calling’. Oh, and don’t even think about forming some sort of attachment to me. The reason I am here is because I am a better alternative to that imbecile Caligo.”

Only when she heard the name Caligo did Lunafreya tense. She remembered that night, it was two days after her mother’s death when that man showed up in her room, he yelled at her for crying and threw her across the room. How fortunate she was when Ravus came in before anything else could happen.

“I understand,” Lunafreya bowed her head in gratitude, “you have my gratitude.”

“Mhm. Well anyway, I am merely here to introduce myself today and nothing more. Tomorrow we will discuss what we will do to prepare you for your duties. I will be sleeping across from your room.”

With that said, Serenity picked up her suitcase to go to her room.

“Are you hurt?” Luna asked after picking up the courage to bring it up.

Serenity stopped and turned her head to look at the child, “Why do you ask?”

“You are limping… does it hurt?”

“No. It’s just an old injury that did not heal properly, it’s none of your concern princess.”

With nothing else to say, Lunafreya picked up her book and went back to her reading. As Serenity left the room, Ravus, who had been waiting outside, pushed her aside to walk back in to be with his sister. The woman sighed and went to the room that was meant for her for the time being.

The room was grand but simple, there was a canopy bed, a vanity with a folding mirror and a balcony with a view of the Sylleblossom fields Tenebrae was famous for. Serenity placed her suitcase at the bedroom bench and crawled in the royal blue and white bed. It was cold from lack of body heat but nonetheless comfortable, she rolled to her right side curled into a ball. All the while she had her hand on her thigh where the arrow had hit her.

X

_Ardyn’s grip on her hand was near breaking but she did not care, they had just fled from their prisons and were on the run from the guards. They knew that they could not stop running, their executions were at dawn and they had one chance just one chance to run._

_He was taller and thus ran faster but Serenity was still rather short, he could have easily have let go of her hand and save himself but he could not. He would not condemn the woman he loved to a tortuous death as burning._

_The sounds of the of crownsguard were coming closer and Ardyn dared to look to see the torches._

_Looking back would be a mistake, a guard readied his crossbow and shot. He was not aiming for the accursed but the mage._

_“AH!” Serenity’s pained screams echoed throughout the forest as the arrow pierced her leg. She doubled over and was near dragged on the ground._

_“Serenity!” Ardyn stopped running and tended to his lover, almost making the mistake to pull the arrow out._

_“Don’t! If you pull it out I will bleed to death,” She cried out, gripping her injured leg, “Leave me! It’s you they want!”_

_He looked at up and saw the guards advancing closer. She was right, they only shot at her to make him stop. Ardyn could have easily have left her there to save himself but... if he left, serenity would still die. Taking a deep breath, Ardyn gathered Serenity in his arms and fled once more._

X

‘In the end, we were still captured,’ she thought after unwillingly remembering that night, she also remembered the botched surgery to remove the arrow, the doctors made no attempt to make it painless ‘if I remembered correctly, they made him watch while chained to the wall.’

Thankfully it was not infected but the muscles that were torn were never the same.

“Oh Ardyn, I miss you already.”

“So, the mage still has the accursed in her heart,” Gentiana’s voice echoed throughout the room.

Serenity huffed and sat up, “why are you here anyway? I thought the glaciean hated humanity after the astral war.”

The woman was silent as she approached the girl who was now sitting on the edge.

“The mage’s heart is shrouded with hatred and sorrow and yet her only comfort is the accursed who is doomed to wander the world for eternity.”

Serenity gritted her teeth, “He would not have been that way if the crystal just left him alone. But then again it still would not change the fact that my people would still be slaughtered.”

The girl stood up and walked to the window, “And yes, Ardyn is my comfort in all of this. We are soulmates, he may be living because of… _that_ and I am alive because of him living. I can only die if he dies.”

She folded her arms around herself when she thought of the two thousand years she had been alive, Ardyn told her that their endless lives were coming to an end soon but he did not tell her how. Serenity was no fool, she knew that it had to do with the attack on Tenebrae. The crown prince Noctis was here to get treatment for an injury he had gotten from an attack and she had heard rumors that the future oracle and future king had gotten along quite well. That and other things she was vague about since there were times her husband kept secrets from her.

“If you’re done tormenting me, why not go back to being dead?”

The Messenger said nothing but she left the former mage with her thoughts.

…

_“There it is!”_

_Sixteen-year-old Serenity pointed to the caravan of white tents and chocobos from the distance. She was sitting in front of Ardyn as they rode his black chocobo through the grass fields. They had been traveling for many days to help victims of the blight but during the travels, Serenity was feeling homesick and wished to find her caravan. Ardyn, who never liked seeing his love sad, decided to help her find them._

_It had taken some time because it was a nomadic tribe but they found it at last._

_“Are you sure love? Did you not say that there were many caravans?”_

_Serenity leaned against the man and looked up, “The caravan I was born in is the only one with chocobos. This is it.”_

_Ardyn halted the bird and got off before helping Serenity off like a gentleman. The girl ran towards the caravan, shouting in joy._

_“Everyone! I’m back!”_

_Ardyn watched as many people left their tents and joyously welcomed back serenity._

_“Welcome back Serenity!”_

_“My you have grown!” An elderly man complimented._

_The girl chuckled, “Father you always say that!”_

_She turned her head and motioned Ardyn to come to her._

_“There’s so much I want to tell you all but,” She looked around the group but failed to see who she wanted to see, “Where is-?”_

_“Sister!”_

_Out of nowhere a little girl’s voice rang throughout the caravan, Serenity smiled brightly and knelt with her arms open._

_“Oh!” She gathered the child in her arms and kissed her cheek, she gave a good look at the little child, “Wait a minute, you are not my Stella, she was a little girl and you are all grown up.”_

_“It’s me! Honest!” Stella declared._

_“I see!” She hugged her tight, “I have someone you might want to meet.”_

_Ardyn by then had caught up with the mage, everyone was stunned when they saw that they were in the presence of the great healer._

_“Ardyn!” Serenity walked to him with her sister still in her arms, “this is my sister, Stella.”_

_Stella’s blue eyes were hidden behind her pale blonde hair but he could see the innocent curiosity she had like any child. He smiled warmly and gave a bow in greeting._

_“Hello dear Stella, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”_

…

Serenity gasped when another memory flooded her thought again, an unpleasant memory in fact. Why did she have to remember her little sister now?

She wiped way the tears that fell from her silver eyes and began to unpack.

‘Stella…’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest, I fell in love with lunas outfit in kingsglaive when she was a child, I wish I wore something like that as a kid. please leave some kudos and a comment ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky and its heat was unforgiving against his bare back that now riddled with whip marks that were bleeding. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, how hard he has fallen from grace.

The once great healer who was chosen by the crystal to save the world from the starscourge. He was once a prince, he was loved by all and had a lover he wanted to make his queen.

Now he was chained on the scaffold at the town square of his home insomnia. He was on his knees with his head down and his arms were on either side of his body, the cuffs were cutting blood circulation and with each movement he attempted they would cut his wrists.

The crowd gathering throwing insults and demands for his death. The people who once cheered for him were now scorning him. Some threw rocks at him but he paid little mind to them not even to the priest in the black hood.

He was thinking about his Serenity, his beautiful angel who still loved him even after all the events that had occurred. Ardyn then thought about the plight of the mages. An innocent tribe who only wanted to help the aid the sick and help the poor. He wondered if it was his affiliation with them that lead to them being hunted down and slaughtered. And yet, Serenity still loved him. He felt undeserving of her love, he was her death because she willingly gave herself to him after she had accepted his proposal of marriage. Because of that, Serenity was labeled a ‘daemons bitch’ and sentenced to die as well as he.

Ardyn begged for her life, she was innocent and did not deserve to meet a painful death as burning. His pleas, his heart wrenched pleas, fell on deaf ears.

A sharp rock made contact with his forehead and it jostled him out of his thoughts.

“Commence with the sentencing!” The hooded man announced, he grabbed Ardyn by his hair and forced his head to look out into the crowd, “Watch accursed as your bitch dies!”

Ardyn’s eyes widened when he saw that the hooded men had made a makeshift stone slab just feet from him. The had already placed chopped wood and dry hay around the stake and all they had to do was bring Serenity.

Ardyn’s surprise turned to anger, they were going to make him watch the death of his beloved!? No sooner he thought that did he finally see her. She was dragged out into the open by two larger hooded men on each arm. Serenity was wearing a grimy white dress that was bloodstained and she was barefoot. Her beautiful skin was now marred with cuts and bruises, her injured leg was making her walk with a limp and her hands were bound behind her back.

“Let her go!” Ardyn roared, struggling against the chains once again, “she is innocent!”

The man holding his head sneered at the man’s plea, “And you were meant to be king?”

Serenity was forcibly tied to the stake violently, one of the men wrapped a rope around her neck to make her look at her lover. Even her face was bloodied, tears ran down her fear ridden eyes but she did not make a sound for fear of another beating.

“Serenity!”

“Send her back to the darkness from where she came!”

 

The fire was lit, Serenity looked down at the flames in pure horror and Ardyn made a sound that was not a human scream.

“No!” He trashed against the restraints violently, he did not care that his wrists were bleeding, he did not care, “Somnus you bastard! Bastard!”

Ardyn watched Serenity coughing violently as the intoxicating smoke polluted the air. The flames had yet to lick her bound body and she was already feeling to cruelty of her impending death. She still looked at him, her neck bleeding from the rough rope, she still had the love for him in her eyes. And despite the circumstances, Serenity gave her love a soft smile.

Sadly, the life in her eyes faded as she finally succumbed to the smoke, her head fell limp to the side. The people cheered as the flames began to surround the woman. Ardyn’s jaw slacked, his eye filled with sorrow and tears fells down his eyes.

“…. SERENITY!”

Ardyn, in his grief, failed to notice his executioners blade swinging towards his neck.

….

He opened his eyes when sleep evaded him once more and reached for the only comfort he had left in the dark world he wandered. He only felt a cold spot when he remembered that his wife was far away from him.

Ardyn chuckled to spite himself, he had been joking when he said that being apart from his beloved wife would bring back bitter memories of their past lives but he did not know that it would truly happen. Bitter memories indeed.

‘Now that I recall, I did not smell oil.’

For some reason, Ardyn could only seem to remember the bad memories of his past life. He clearly remembered his first execution, his and Serenity’s. He remembered how everyone cheered when her body was consumed by the flames and he remembered the blade as it hit his neck to decapitate him. The end of the great healer and the white mage.

Or so they thought, Ardyn found himself in the beyond when he was told that he was denied his right to the afterlife and he woke up in a shallow grave no sooner after that. At first, he thought he was alone until he looked over to a patch of dirt that looked freshly dug. Ardyn desperately dug through the dirt expecting to see the charred remains of his love. But instead of remains or ash, he found his Serenity unconscious but intact and alive.

He rolled on his back and starred at the canopy curtains, they were still from lack of artificial cool air.

“What a tacky design,” Ardyn mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes once more.

….

In Tenebrae, serenity was tossing and turning in her large bed, the blanket was long discarded from the kicking of her legs.

She was dreaming that she was surrounded by fire and Ardyn was watching with tear filled eyes but he could not save no matter how hard he tried. Serenity could not run because her legs and arms were still as if they were bound by rope. She could not breathe because something was wrapped around her neck.

Serenity was close to hyperventilating in her sleep when a small hand touched her cheek. Almost immediately, her eyes shot and she grabbed the wrist in a vice grip. She could not see anything at first but once her eyes adjusted to the night, she clearly saw that the one who woke her up was Lunafreya.

“What are you doing here?” She growled, her grip tightening.

Lunafreya flinched at the pain but did not make a sound to it, “I heard you crying.”

Serenity let go of the child’s wrist and sat up on the bed, her white nightgown gave an illuminating glow in the moonlight, “I was crying?”

Rubbing her sore wrist, Lunafreya nodded, “yes, I know you wanted to be left alone but… I just could not just stand by and let you suffer.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “Are all you oracles like this?”

“We always helped those in need. Be it the blight or just a simple nightmare,” The young child sat next to her guardian, “Do you wish to talk about it?”

Serenity gave a bitter chuckle, “Lunafreya, my nightmare was not as simple as you think. It is not for a young one’s ears.”

“I…. don’t mind.”

The former mage sighed and gave Lunafreya a pat on the head, “Look future oracle, you have a long road to travel before you can stomach such atrocities I dream of.”

“But-”

“Trust me.”

With that said, Serenity laid back down and threw a sheet over her, “Isn’t it past the future oracles bedtime?”

Lunafreya gave a sheepish nod but she did not move, “May I… stay here with you?”

“Do you have a reason?”

“I can’t sleep, one of my dogs are not here so it’s hard to sleep.”

Serenity looked at the young girl, she did not see the girl who would be the next oracle the people would leech off, she saw a little girl in a sky-blue nightgown who was scared to go to sleep. For some reason Serenity felt something tug her heart at the sight, it felt almost familiar.

“Do what you want. I don’t care.”

Lunafreya gave a small smile and crawled to the other side of the large bed, she let out a soft sigh of relief when she draped the silk sheets over her body.

It was quiet with only the sound of the Tenebrae breeze offering some noise. The cool wind felt nice and it offered aid in helping Serenity sleep. But the added warmth from her unexpected guest was also nice, not that she will ever admit it.

…

Umbra gave a small growl when he saw the mage for the first time, she looked like a holy woman in white but there a dark aura surrounding her. The little grey puppy had returned from being missing and found his mistress walking the trails of the garden.

Naturally, he yapped in excitement and ran to her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the petite girl who was walking behind Lunafreya.

“Oh dear,” Serenity said in faux sadness, “he does not like me.”

As if to confirm it, umbra’s growl grew louder when he was held in Lunafreya’s arms. Serenity was still not the least bit fazed.

“So where has your dog been?”

Lunafreya gave her companion a scratch behind his ears, “I could tell you but….”

“I may work for the empire right now but when it comes to matters of the heart,” Serenity said after she took notice of the little blush on the little princess’s pale cheeks, “It is our secret.”

To add to her teasing, she placed her pointer against her lips in a shushing position and gave wink.

Lunafreya set umbra down and looked around to ensure that they were alone. When she saw no one, she finally spoke, “Umbra and Pryna, my other dog, have been sending messages to my friend.”

“The crown prince Noctis?” The mage asked.

The blush on Lunafreya’s cheeks began to grow until it crept to her ears, she gave a sheepish nod, “Yes ma’am… I know it is dangerous but...”

“Shh!”

The girl’s voice stopped at her throat as her empire appointed caretaker gave her a harsh shush. Serenity looked over her shoulder and glared at the magitek trooper approaching them from a distance.

“How about you and I go to the terrace? It about time for tea and I have always wanted to try Sylleblossom tea.”

Lunafreya nodded and obediently followed the woman in white out of the garden.

They settled on the cast iron table with the plush chairs, tea and sweets were already on the table and Serenity gave the child the assurance to speak.

“But…” she was hesitant at first since she did not know if the trooper was gone or not.

“Do not worry future oracle, that thing was here for me not you. Go on?”

She waved her hand because she wanted to hear more.

“Alright… I do know that it is dangerous to do so but,” Lunafreya gulped as she looked down and her folded hands, “He is my only friend.”

Both puppies who were nestled at her feet gave small barks in protest, “My only human friend I mean.”

The puppies made sounds of satisfaction and went back to their naps, “And I miss him. We have only known each other a short time but it was enough for a lifetime of memories.”

“And you fell in love with the eight-year-old prince?” Serenity asked with a smirk before placing the cup to her lips, enjoying the sweet mint like flavor of the tea and very much enjoying the blush that was painted on the child’s face.

“He is my friend! And I am older so…”

“It’s only a four-year difference future oracle,” Serenity added, “There is a twelve-year difference between my husband and I.”

“Twelve?”

“Yes, I am rather young but I love him as much as he loves me.”

“I see.”

The tea party was silent for a good while, the soft breeze felt nice.

“I believe it is time to go back inside, we can’t have the future oracle sick now can we?”

Lunafreya nodded and stood up along with serenity and they walked inside the fleuret manor.

…

A year had passed but it felt like day for serenity.

So many things had happened during that year.

She had caught the newly turned thirteen-year-old Lunafreya forging a covenant with Gentiana. She felt a bit sad that the young girl chose to do such a thing but brushed it off.

Ardyn had sent her many gifts, mostly dresses and beautiful love letters. He would say that every day without her was worse than death. Serenity would give a soft chuckle at that. He had told her about the goddess Shiva going on a rampage near the border but that was taken care of. That confused the mage because she had just seen Gentiana. But she just assumed that it must have been one of her many forms.

And lastly, Serenity found herself being pursued by the ever so moody Ravus. He would follow her during the many walks she would have with Lunafreya, claiming that he was only looking after his sister. Serenity would think nothing of it until he approached her one night and shoved a bouquet of sllyblossoms in her hands before running off. She would keep them out of pity because she knew very well that it was just a crush from a sixteen-year-old boy.

Lunafreya also found herself becoming quite attached to Serenity despite the mages warning about not forming one. But Serenity was nice to her even though she was distant and never called her by her given name. and plus, she made sure that the magitek troopers were never around. Lunafreya was aware that once Serenity was gone, the troopers will come and take her place. So every day, she treasured the time they shared.

…

“You like looking at the moon as well?”

Fifteen-year-old Luna awoke from her slumber after a troubling nightmare when she decided to take a small troll in the garden, she found Serenity sitting on a blanket near the terrace where they would have their tea time. Serenity wore a white thin strapped dress that fell to her knees, her hair was down and she was bare foot. By her side was umbra who surprisingly grew to like the woman while Pryna kept her distance as always.

Serenity was looking up at the full moon and gave a soft sigh of melancholy when Lunafreya approached her.

“It is passed your bedtime future oracle,” the mage mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair, “what are you doing here?”

“I apologize but I could not sleep,” the princess said softly, “I thought a walk would help me when I saw you. You enjoy looking up at the moon as well?”

Serenity patted hand on a spot on the blanket as an invite for Lunafreya to sit, “I do. My mother used to tell me when I was younger that the full moon was the symbol of birth and death but to never fear its mysterious beauty. My youngest sister was born when the moon was high in the sky, it must have been a sign…”

“You have a sister?” Lunafreya was curious about her caretaker’s life since she mostly kept to herself.

“I had a sister,” Serenity said in the past tense, “She passed when she was eight.”

“Oh… I am sorry, I did not mean to...”

“It’s alright, she used to love looking up at the moon. Ever since she her passing, I would look up at the moon every month and hope to see her face,” She said softly, ‘Or at least not forget her face, I barely remember my parents faces anymore.’

Lunafreya’s soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts, “This reminds me of the stories the second oracle once said, when you look up at the moon when it is full, you will see the faces of departed loved ones from long ago.”

“I see,” Serenity muttered, “Well my moon gazing is done for the night.”

With that said, she stood up and walked back to her room.

‘That story was only know to the tribe, did that bitch steal our stories and pass them off as her own?’

….

The time has come, Lunafreya was appointed as oracle.

At sixteen, she was the youngest in history. Soon she will travel the world to heal those inflicted by the starscourge.

Lunafreya held her trident in her hands as she walked to the statue of the first oracle to receive her blessing, she wore gown of pure white and her hair was down. While she did not look like she was, her eyes were looking for the one person she dared to call her friend.

But serenity was not there.

Serenity had left that morning when the announcement came. There was no goodbye, no hug nor memorable gift. The mage made good on her word to not form an attachment with the new oracle. It saddened Lunafreya’s heart and decided to keep her in her prayers.

…

As the ceremony was commencing, Serenity, wearing the same clothes she wore when she first arrived, waited for the train to arrive to take her back to Niflhiem. She could care less about the coming of a new oracle, it was just another poor girl who let people leech off until she was nothing more than a corpse.

‘She’s on her own now,’ Serenity thought, she turned to hear cheering and petals of sylleblossoms were scattered.

A sign that Lunafreya had received the oracle’s blessing, she was now the oracle.

The train arrived right on schedule and Serenity walked in, she placed her suitcase by her side as she sat down in the first-class lounge of the train. Her time in sunny Tenebrae was over and she was going to go back to the cold darkness of Niflhiem. But none of that mattered, she was finally going to be back in the arms of her husband after four years.

How she missed her eccentric husband and that silly hat of his, Serenity gave a soft chuckled when she thought about it. She had given him that hat when they were traveling together right after they met because it was hot and Ardyn was sweating more than she was. It surprised her that he kept it even after two millennia she did ask him why and his answer was the same, it was gift from his love and that he would rather die than throw it.

‘Rather die,’ Serenity chuckled and tucked in her knees, ‘Only Ardyn can make a joke like that.’

The train shifted and began to move, Serenity took one last look at Fleuret Manor before it disappeared the moment the train entered the tunnel.

…

Gentiana watched from afar as the train left, her hands were folded and her eyes remained shut.

“The mage whose heart is filled with hatred runs back to the arms of the accursed.”

Her eyes opened, a hint of sadness in them.

“Her hatred has clouded her eyes as she did not see the truth.”

Lunafreya stood before the crowd and vowed to not rest until the darkness was vanquished once and for all.

…

The train arrived at the station and serenity stood to leave, she picked up her suitcase and arrived at the doors. She was the only passenger so there was not hustle.

The doors opened and to Serenity’s surprise and glee, there stood her husband, his arm open in expectation and there was smile on his face. A warm and genuine smile.

“Ardyn!” Serenity ran out of the train and threw herself in the arms of her husband, burying her face in his chest.

The force of Serenity lounging to him almost made him step back a bit but Ardyn was quick to regain his balance and he embraced his wife in his strong arms. He buried his nose in her ebony hair and breathed in her scent, he could smell the sylleblossoms and her own scent of lavender and peppermint.

“I missed you my love!” He heard her declare against his chest.

“And I you, let us never do that again.”

Serenity looked up to stare in Ardyn’s golden eyes, “I’ll never leave you.”

Hearing that innocent and yet passionate declaration was enough for Ardyn to cup Serenity’s face and place his lips against hers. Serenity gave a soft moan and closed her eyes so she could only focus on her husband. She wrapped her arms around the man’s neck in an effort to deepen the kiss which was reciprocated gladly.

…

Their clothes were scattered in a trail leading to their bed, they made love slowly, their hands traveling all over their bodies to imprint their touches and they stared into each other’s eyes as their bodies moved in a sensual dance only they knew. Ardyn wanted to pin his wife on the bed and take her possessively but he did not as he wanted to make their reunion last. He wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss her passionately, his lips giving a small quiver. Serenity ran her nails up and down her husband’s spine and gave a small smirk when he shuddered from the pleasure of the scratches.

“MM... My darling you are testing my restraint,” He said in a throaty whisper.

Serenity giggled softly, “You just now noticed?”

“Careful my dear, you know how that gets me.”

“I do,” She wrapped her arms around Ardyn’s neck and pulled him closer, “And I adore you for it.”

An animalistic sound resonated within Ardyn’s throat as he let the beast of desire take over his body, serenity cried out as he gathered her in his arms and increased the pressure of his thrusts. Even though he gave in, Ardyn was still very careful not to injure his wife. He did once when the blight he absorbed briefly took over his body and sprung out of control, Ardyn never forgave himself when he saw Serenity hold her injured arm when he came back to his senses.

“Ardyn!” Serenity gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He stilled and let out a beast’s roar before falling limp on his wife, he was careful to add too much of his weight on her. Once he regained his breath, Ardyn rolled on to his side after pulling out of serenity and gathered her in his arms. Serenity had passed out from the bliss of their lovemaking so he just played with her hair.

“My dear Serenity,” He whispered, it had a sense of regret, “As much as I am happy that I still have you…. You did not deserve this. Worry not, it will be over soon and you and I can finally rest.”

‘And you can finally see your beloved sister.’

Serenity gave a soft whine in content rested her head against her husband’s chest.

….

Ardyn awoke from his slumber to find that Serenity was no longer in his arms. He rose up and saw that their discarded clothes were gathered and folded, they were placed on the silver vanity with care. He scanned the area and found her, clothed in a short white robe of the finest silk, sitting at the window seat staring at the moon. Her hands were resting on her lap and in them was a cup of chamomile tea he knew from the scent and the fact that it was her favored flavor of tea. The robe was loosely tied and it was threatening to untie itself if Serenity were to move and her legs were delicately crossed.

The light from the moon gently illuminated Serenity’s body, her skin while fair had a soft tint of brown and robe gave it a soft glow. The light made the garment see through so it left little to the imagination.

“Darling?” His voice, still laced in fatigue, called out to her to gain her attention.

Serenity heard him but she still looked up at the moon, she was humming an old Lucian tune to herself. An old and long forgotten song about life and death. The one wrote the song expresses the life of one they loved and the grief they felt when their loved one was gone in eternal sleep. Such a sad song, it was shame that it was forgotten.

She turned her head when her husband called her, “I thought you were still asleep.”

“I was until I realized my wife was gone,” Ardyn rose from their bed and threw on a pair of black pants before he went to join Serenity in her moon gazing.

“I still do not understand your fascination with the moon my dear,” He said as he also looked up at the bright astronomical body.

“… I wish I remembered why. But I find it comforting anyway.”

Ardyn said nothing and placed a small kiss on the woman’s ebony hair, “If it makes you happy, I have no objection. Just try not stay up too long again.”

Serenity gave small nod and took a sip from her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of a prologue, I am currently writing the next chapter. See you guys then!!
> 
> I do like to think that notes we see about the starscourge where actually serenity's. Oh and I forgot to mention that in the tribe of the mages there's no homophobia. Their soul mate can be anyone regardless of gender ^^


End file.
